Family Ties
by crazychika03
Summary: A series of random short stories of Connor interacting and bonding with his children and family.
1. You're not just a bear

_Mama he's scary! _

_That large man frightens me mother!_

_ I don't like it here mama, that native looking fella is awfully frightening to me._

The words rolled around in his head like like a broken record and it greatly bothered him that these new comers and their children seemed to be afraid of him. Was he really so scary that now even children were afraid of him? Usually new comers, particularly children, were very curious of him and often sought him out to ask questions and get to know him better, if anything his appearance seemed to attract children. But these children, well they were different. They didn't seem to take well to change and had been hiding out in their cabin since they arrived, when they did appear from the cabin they didn't wander far.

The first day this new family had arrived, Connor and his small family, a wife and three girls, had gone to introduce themselves and make them feel welcomed in the little community. "Mama, do you think they have any children our age?" a little red head asked her mother, "I'm not sure Mary, I think so?"

"I remember seeing young children wandering around this place, so to answer your question Mary, yes they do." Connor said confirming his wife's suspicions, the wife knocked on the door ever so gingerly and waited for a reply. But no answer, again she knocked and again still no answer. "Maybe they're not home mama." said another little girl, her brown curls falling in her face much to annoyance. His wife's patience was growing thin with the lack of response she was generating from the new neighbors._ "Ó mhaithe le Pete ar! Freagair cheana féin, tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú abhaile! … Damn sé"_ She muttered in her native tongue, Connor chuckled at this. Often times her temper was more frightening then his but at times, like right now, it was just comical. "What are you laughin at?!" she said, her irritation becoming quiet apparent. "Nothing my lady of Emerald Isle." he said pulling her close to him and kissing her temple, she pushed him aside with her spirits brightening up, "Oh come off ya big lug." She said through chuckles, finally the door opened up as the two were making themselves presentable.

"Dia dhuit cara, my family and I came over to welcome ya to our quiet little village. Brought ya some welcoming gifts, some biscuits and jam, I thought you'd enjoy." she said handing the woman in the doorway a basket. "Why thank you kindly, ya know since we've moved here it's been hard on us all, especially our little ones, ya see they d-"

"Mama who's -" said a little blonde girl coming from behind the woman in the doorway, she froze as she saw Connor. His massive grizzly bear like appearance and stone faced expression were enough to send the child screaming into the other room, "What's going on - uh!" gasped another young girl as she too caught a sight of Connor's large frame in the doorway, "Mama…Why's that scary man here?" she asked, her face turned to pure terror as the color drained from her face thus causing her to became pale.

"Oh dear! I-I'm so sorry about Sarah-Lee and Terra, ladies why don't you come in and uh sir, if you'd like to introduce -"

But Connor merely placed and hand up to stop her, "I have a few other things I need to tend to back home, it was nice to meet you ma'am. I will see you and the children at home Addie." Connor said leaving his wife with a peck on the cheek and left not wanting to frighten the children anymore. He glanced back watching his wife and girls enter the house, and then caught wind of what the girls had thought of him.

_"Mama I don't like it here! That Native looking fellow is awfully frightening!" _

_"Mama he scares me!"_

He never wanted to scare the kids, and in all reality he didn't even realize he must have appeared frightening to these young ones.

…

"Connor?" Addie called out looking around for Connor as the two oldest girls darted up the stairs, she knew he had gone home to tend to somethings but she knew better. "Connor we're home love, where are ya?" Addie called out again, "Mama why's the basement door open?" Hannah asked pointing to the open door to the secret room below, "_Hhhmm I wonder_, Hannah go upstairs with your sisters, I wanna talk to your pa alone." Addie said, "But mama, I wanna see if papa's okay too." the little one insisted but with a stern look from her mother Hannah was quick to follow up after her siblings. "Connor, there ya are! I was worried, what's… What's troubling ya dear?" she asked, growing concerned about her husband as he stood where pictures of his targets once stood, often times if he needed to think he would escape down into the basement for a few hours, and this was one of those times as he stood consumed by his feelings. "Those girls being frightened of ya bothers ya.. Don't it love?" she asked wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and resting her head on his arm, Connor took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. It gave him a little comfort after the day he'd had, "I don't understand."

"Connor, don't pay no never mind to what those pups said! Or the words of any outsider for that matter, you're a wonderful man with a loving kind heart and a gentle soul. You were there for me when I needed somebody and never once did ya give up when others would have. And your children, they love you dearly! To them you're a knight in shining armor come to save them after a bad dream or stormy night and ya shower'em in love and affection. Listen to you're women folk Connor and your friends! For what we have to say and what we think, is far more important then what any outsider says." she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Tá grá agam duit Connor." she said, he her pulled around to the front of him and held her in a warm in embrace, it's funny how she seemed to always know just what to say to make a situation better, probably part of what drew him to her in the first place. "Konoronhkwa Addie." and with that he planted a kiss on her and for moment the two forgot that the world ever existed, things between them would only have continued to keep getting more passionate that was until - "PAPA!" Hannah called out from atop the stairs, he laid his head back now in sexual frustration and Addie chuckled. "Go check on her, I can wait. But ya know she won't." Addie said and Connor walked up the stairs. And there she stood, with the little toy bear that Connor had made for her the day she born, clutched close to her as she watched her father climb the stairs she gave him an uneasy look. "Papa, are you okay?" she said, trying to restrain herself from flying down the stairs to hug him. He held out his arms to her as she flew down to him, he held her close to him. Her tiny little frame cradled into his arms, and this is what got him thinking once again as he realized just how big he was to a small child. Perhaps he was nothing more then just a large grizzly bear.

"Hannah, come with for a moment."

"Where are we going papa?"

"You'll see." he said and carried her out

…

Not but a few moments later the two hadn't wondered far from the homestead now turned village, and made their way to the frontier to look at some of the animals. Connor got the pair of them settled high up in the tree so they would be safe from any of the predators and watched as the animals passed by, suddenly they watched as a large black bear emerged from near by. Hannah gasped as she watched the large lumbering beast move about looking for food. How his fur shone in the light and seemed to stomping around, she giggled as his rear seemingly swayed back and forth. "Hannah." Connor spoke solemnly, she turned to face him. "Yes papa?"

"Do you think I am like that bear? Big mean and scary?" he asked, if ever wanted an honest answer or information from any of the three girls Hannah was always the one to turn to. For a few moments she looked back and forth between the large bear and her father ultimately trying to decide an answer.

"Well…" she began finally having her answer.

"Yes, I do think you are like that bear. You're big and grizzly like he is, and kind of cranky like that bear too." she added, Connor couldn't help but chuckle, cranky huh? It must be true, he had noticed he was becoming a bit more of a grouch the older he got. But that certainly didn't seem to derail him as his daughter began to explain her answer further.

"But you're not just a big grouchy ol' bear. You're my papa, and you're not scary! Whoever says that is touched in the head! Because, you care a lot about people, even when they are mean to you and did bad things to you. You love me and my sisters and ista a great deal, and papa you're supposed to be big and grizzly like that bear, so you can keep us safe. But you're also like my little bear you made me cause you give such wonderful hugs and you make us feel better. And it's like ista is always telling you, you have a soft loving heart and kind and gentle soul. And you shouldn't let others tell you different, just like ista said cause, they don't matter. Right?" Hannah said beaming up at him, out of the mouth of his little babe were the same words his wife had told not long ago. He should have known better but, hearing it again never hurt!

He held his little girl tightly to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him just a tightly, his heart became light with pure joy and happiness. He was truly blessed and he knew it, "You know something my little bear?" he said, pulling back to look at her and stroking her hair out of her eyes. "What's that big bear?"she asked, He smiled happily and said, "Ista was right." Connor chuckled and Hannah giggled along with him, "Of course she was! Ista's always right papa!" She said poking his nose, he gently moved her finger away and gave the little girl an Eskimo kiss. "Konoronhkwa Hannah."

"Konoronhkwa Raké:ni."

The end

Translations:

_ "Ó mhaithe le Pete ar! Freagair cheana féin, tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú abhaile! … Damn sé"_- For Pete's sake! I know they're home! Damn it!_ -Irish Gaelic, but I dunno if this is correct since I used Google translate. If it isn't, please kindly give me the correct version. please n thank you! :) -_

_ Tá grá agam duit_- Irish Gaelic for 'I love you'

_Konoronhkwa_ - Mohawk for 'I love you.'

_ Dia dhuit cara_- Irish Gaelic for 'Hello friend'


	2. Would you Teach me?

Connor had taken Addie and her daughter Myra in after the little rendezvous that had taken place between he and Addie back in France and Jean-Bare wasn't very happy about it and had them leave, so Addie had agreed to come back with him and meet with her adoptive mother.

Today Connor had been asked to keep an eye after Myra while Addie left to go to the market, he watched as the quiet little girl played with her rag-doll by brushing it's hair and muttered a few things to it in her native Gaelic tongue. Connor raised a brow trying to figure out what on earth she could be saying, he figured it must have been secretive if she was whispering it. He wondered if the little girl was happy here, or if she would have been happier in Paris with just her and her mother. He thought back to when he was young and how it was always he and his mother and how he felt that they were better off just the two of them, though she often felt she needed to have a man around for her son's sake.

"Myra." he began, the little girl glanced back at him with her mother's shamrock colored eyes, "Yes sir?" she asked, he chuckled a little as he found her Irish accent rather cute. She narrowed her eyes at him, he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother, the eyes, nose, mouth right down to her incredibly curl hair, if only it was red like Addie's and not brown like Cedric's hair. That was the only thing she had gotten from her birth father, "What are you saying to that doll?" he asked her, she looked back at the doll in her hands wide eyed trying to think. "Oh! She said "She didn't feel very beautiful, and I told her that she should be proud of herself because she is beautiful and she is a warrior. And she shouldn't feel ashamed of herself at all." she explained, he raised his brow in surprise at the young child and the words she had spoken to her doll. The things children say often stunted Connor, their views on things always seemed to make sense or at the very least often left him thinking.

The little girl went back to inspecting the strands of hair on the doll's head, making sure it was clean and that it wasn't tangled up. _"Breathnaíonn go maith dom."_ she muttered, fixing the doll's hair back.

"Could you teach me?" Connor blurted out leaning on his chair, "Teach ya what? How to play with dolls?" she asked, he chuckled and shook his head at the misunderstanding.

"Hey! Ya laughed! I didn't think ya laughed at all Mr. Kenway." she chirped smiling at his laughing, he knew he could be a pretty serious person at times though hearing it from the young girl made him realize just how serious and uptight he often was, between training the new apprentices and working contracts he hardly ever found time for fun, but lately he'd been trying to hang back with his new lover and her daughter, trying to build a relationship with Addie and create a bond with Myra. With the latter of the two often times being difficult as she would avoid him when her mother wasn't in the room, due to his large frame and stone like facial expressions, she felt intimidated by him. But today, she seemed calm around him. Not wanting to get away or hide from him, he figured she must have finally gotten used to his presence at least, so it was start.

"I mean, could you teach me how to speak your language. I'd like to be able to understand you and your mother, and perhaps talk with you as well."

"But you speak English fine, can't you talk to us in that?" she said trying being a bit defiant towards him

"Why not?"

"Because… Then mother and I won't have anything special that belongs to just us anymore.. We'll have to share with you… _Díreach mar tá mé a roinnt léi._" she said mutter the last bit as she continued on playing with her doll. "You don't like me do you?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"You think your helping us when we never asked for it! We never wanted anything from you!"

"We or _you_?" he asked, understanding full well what was really wrong. The little girl faced away from him with a feeling of shame and guilt washing over her, she didn't mean to make him feel bad and certainly was never her intention, she was just being honest and perhaps trying to get him to back off a little bit. "I understand exactly how you feel little one." he began as he got up to lay on the floor next to her, "How could you know how I feel?" she said as she furiously ran her fingers through the doll's hair, partly listening to him and partly ignoring him. "My mother and father were not married when I was born, I never knew him. So I only ever spent time around my mother, just like you."

This got her attention as she looked at him curiously unsure if she really believed him or not. "It was just me, my mother and grandmother. There were times where she felt we needed a male figure in our lives, for my sake. I remember one day she had brought someone who had been courting her for a few weeks, I would ignore him, keep away from him or if he got too close I would give all the hell I could. I watched as he and my mother would go off hunting, and I remember being so angry over it! She was my mother, and I never wanted to share her at all."

"Felt like he was taking her from ya huh?"

"Yes, is that how you feel?"

"Yeah… I don't hate you it's just, for so long it's always just been me and mom and with you here I feel like-"

"You feel like you are having everything taken from you."

"Yes! First leaving Paris to come here and now, I have a stranger takin my mom from me… I don't like that, not one bit." He gently placed his hand under her chin and had her look up at him, "Myra." he said gently as she looked at him on the verge of tears, "Yes." she said trying to choke back her crying, "I would never, ever take your mother from you." the sincerity in his voice was enough to help convince her that he was no threat to the bond she shared with her mother, though between the two of them, he still had a long way to go before he could ever convince her he was good enough for both of them and before they could ever build a genuine bond together. But at least this was start and Connor was happy for it. "Sniff, promise? _hic!_" she said through a few small tears and hic-ups, Connor pressed a thumb gently over her eye and whipped away her tears smiling warmly at her. "I promise." he said planting a little kiss on her forehead and pulled her into him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She rubbed and buried her face into the crook of his neck trying to dry her eyes on his garbs, then pulled back to look at him. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll teach you a few things in Irish." she said smiling at him and the two got to work on this. "What will you teach me?"

"Hello, how are ya, I'm good and I love you." she said, He had to admit though, learning Gaelic was easier then trying to learn English! It wasn't too long before he was able to figure out the pronunciations and figured out how to speak a few phrases in their language. "I think mama will be impressed."

"Haigh! Anyone home?!" a voice hollered at the front door, the two whirled around and instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Addie. Myra was quick to become giddy with excitement and dashed off to her mother, "Mama! Conas ata tu?" she asked her throwing her arms around her mother's neck as she knelt down to hug the little girl, "Ta me go maith, my love and yourself?" she asked, "Better." she replied, Connor stood in the doorway momentarily distracted as he picked his nails, "And how you fairing Connor?"

"Dia duit Addie, ta me go maith." he said almost questioningly as he skewed his face hoped he had said the phrase correctly, Myra nodded quickly indicating he had. Addie stood quiet surprised that he had spoken the phrase so well, then she gave a suspicious look wondering how exactly he learned it as fast as he did. "No way in hell did ya learn all that from me walkin in the door, so …" she said looking down at Myra, smiling proud of her. "I taught him mama!" she said beaming with pride and joy that she had done this, she knelt down to her daughter pulling her into a hug. "Finally come 'round huh sweetie?" she asked, "Yes." "So, ya like him?" she asked, the little one shrugged she still wasn't too convinced but was now better with her mother and Connor being together. "I know you were worried, but I promise I wouldn't let anybody come between us. And I know Connor wouldn't do anything to take me from ya honey." she said, stroking the little girls hair. "Now why don't ya go play upstairs and let have a word with Connor." and she did what was asked. "Thank ya, for bein so kind to her. I knew in my heart the moment I saw ya, you would make a great father for her. So, how'd ya do it?"

"I knew what she was feeling, I myself am from a single parent household."

"Mama's boy?"

Connor looked down as if hiding some embarrassment but only confirmed her suspicions, "Yes."

She smiled and held him in a loving embrace, "Ta gra agam duit." he said to her. "I love you too." she said and with that kissed him.

**Translations:**

-For the most part, since my internet is working now, I used some videos from youtube for the following.-

_Ta gra agam duit_ - I love you

_Dia Duit_ - a formal Hello

_Haigh_ - an informal hello

_Canas ata tu_ - How are you?

-These last two I used Google translate so I apologize if they aren't grammatically correct. if these are incorrect and you know the correct versions for these please tell me so I can fix it! please n thank you! c: -

_ Breathnaíonn go maith dom_ - Looks good to me.

_Díreach mar tá mé a roinnt léi._ - Just like I have to share her with you.


	3. Being Brave

_-This may be subject to be re-written.-_

"Doesn't mean you go looking for trouble son. It means standing in the face of your fears and over-coming them. NOT to go out and cause trouble for people or risk getting hurt."

Connor held the little boy close as they walked home, lecturing to him about what it meant to really be brave, poor little Edward, he was just trying to be like his father. He never meant for anyone to get hurt or get in trouble, just prove he could be tough and brave just like Connor. But all it ended up doing was getting his friend Josh hurt with a dislocated shoulder and concussion and him with a black eye and wounded leg, stupid thugs! He would have had them, if they hadn't been so much bigger and stronger then him.

…

It had all started earlier that day when Matthew Bonny and his son, Josh, had stopped by the house to talk to Connor about a few things. One in particular about a horse thief that had been riding around their part of the state lately, the man had already shot and killed five people and injured three others. "Have you had any luck in finding them Matt?" Addie asked placing some lunch in front of men, "No, that's why I was hoping Connor would be able to help me. I know he's here in this state and I think he's out on the frontier, unfortunately I don't know the frontier very well and thought Connor would be of assistance." Matt explained, meanwhile the kids played in the kitchen, the girls pretending to cook some food and the two young boys listening in on their father's conversation, "Ya know Josh I bet we could catch him!" Edward said becoming excited by the idea of going on a bounty hunt, if there was ever anything more exciting to him it was going out on the frontier to hunt with his father, but even more so was catching a crook! "I am more then happy to assist if in catching this criminal and bringing him to justice. He shouldn't be allowed to walk free after having heard what he's done."

"I couldn't agree with you more Connor! Now then -"

"PAPA! We wanna go! We wanna help you catch the horse thief!" Edward bounded up begging his father to take him, Connor glanced down at his young son, who wasn't much older then four, looking at him as if he were touched in the head and Matt just laughed. "I appreciate the enthusiasm lads, but you're just too young." Matt explained, Josh moaned in disappointment but Edward, much like his mother, wasn't going to give up so easily. "But pa! I know the frontier just as well as you! Maybe even better!" he argued, Connor tried not to chuckle at this seeing as he knew his son was only making a false argument to go. "Really? Then where is the best place to hunt for fox?" Connor said testing the little boy's little knowledge of what he knew about the frontier, he stood for a moment wide eyed trying to think of the answer, he knew there was a good spot near the homestead he just couldn't remember where it was at. "Uuhhh… Over by the ridge?" he said sheepishly hoping he was right, his father crossed his arms and raised a brow at the little boy. "Really? Then perhaps you could explain why it is, your mother and I always warn you children to stay away from there." Connor said, Edward knew there was a spot around the homestead he was supposed to stay away from but he couldn't remember where. "Edward, the foxes are near the Farmer's fields, you stay away from the ridge because of the bears over by the ridge." the little boy shrunk his head back feeling a little ashamed. The father stroked his young son's hair to help ease his embarrassment, Edward crossed his arms on his father's lap and rested his head on his arms as Connor and Matt continued on with their discussion. "

But I can help too Rake:ni." Edward whimpered but Connor continued on with the conversation thinking he would talk to Edward in a few moments, unfortunately that wouldn't be an option as the little one climbed into his father's lap and fell asleep from his hair being stroked.

"Stubborn little thing isn't he?"

"Matthew, the boy is worse then his mother." Connor said still playing with the child's dirty blonde hair, he had a great deal of Kenway in him. From his little short bulldog nose like his great-grandfather to his father's eyes. His parents always joked he may as well have been the infamous Edward James Kenway returned from the grave, but too much of his personality screamed Connolly so, it alas it was not meant to be. And they were fine with that, "Be mindful of that one Connor, I've a feelin he's an ambitious little fella." Matt warned, Connor just took it in stride not really understanding why he had said such, funny how that sort of thing always comes to be clear later down the road.

"Well, I best be off. Meet me at the Miles Inn later tonight, we can discuss this further from there and then be off." then Matt and Josh were off, Connor meanwhile just relaxed in the dinning room with Edward in his lap, he watched as Edward slept thinking he was starting to get his pay back for the years he'd given his mother trouble all those times when he was young.

"Why can't I go pa?" he muttered sleepily,

"You know why son."

"But I'm small and fast, that dirty ol' horse thief couldn't catch me if he tried to." Edward argued, he looked up at his father with pleading brown eyes begging him. "You're mother already has a hard time letting me take you hunting, imagine how she would be if I took you on a bounty hunt?"

"But I'd make a great bounty hunter."

"Yes someday you would my son, but today is not that day." he said laying his head back, continuing to run his fingers through the little one's hair trying to get him to relax and take a nap though Edward begrudgingly refused as he fought the sleep that was overtaking him.

…

The day had come and gone and it was now twilight out, Myra, Meredith and Edward along with their mother watch as Connor left waving and hollering goodbye and to come home safe and sound, from the dinning room window. "Alright now my little ones, time for bed go on. Off with ya now." she said ushering the kids to bed.

Edward slipped out once his sisters had gone to sleep, he quietly crept down stairs and hide along the wall when he had found his mother hadn't gone to bed and was waiting up reading in the den and slipped out the front door quietly trying not to let the front door creek as he closed it and then took off towards the Inn.

_'Knock, knock knock!'_

Came a pounding at room four's door, little Josh had gotten up to see who it was knocking on the door at this hour just as he was about to doze off.

"Edward?! What are you doing here? You're gonna get us in trouble!" he said looking around outside of the room making sure nobody was around, "C'mon! We're gonna go help our dad's." Edward said practically dragging poor little Josh into one of his not-so-well-thought-out schemes.

"Did you even think this through?" Josh asked scolding him as the boy's got set up on the road that lead outside of the homestead, from what they could gather from their father's conversation he usually came in and out around this area. "No, but I figure if we can trip him up we can wrestle him down to the ground and you can run and get our dad's while I sit and hold him down." Edward explained and resulted in a frown from his friend, "You're going to get in trouble Edward!" "No I won't! Now come on, let's get to trackin!" he said enthusiastically and began tracking down the horse thief, unfortunately Edward's tracking abilities weren't as refined as his father's so they ended up trailing random hoof prints wondering the road for hours.

"Edward, I think we're lost. Maybe we should turn back." Josh said as the two kept going further and further on the trail, along the way the sky had decided to open up and the two were caught in the never ending down pour. "No, Josh I know how to do this. And I know where we're going so keep quiet and follow me." he said leading them down a fork in the road that lead to Lexington. "Edward, it's raining and I'm cold and tired can we try to find an Inn to stay at?"

"No, besides it won't be too much longer before we find him! And then we can show our dad's that we're just a brave and tough as they are and they'll have to let us go with them on the next bounty hunt!"

"But we've been wondering around for hours now!"

"We'll find his hide out soon."

"But Edward, how do you even know these tracks belong to them anyhow?!"

He pondered that for a moment, he just assumed the tracks belong to them never once taking into consideration that these may not belong to them. But the more he sat on the thought the more annoyed he became with both himself and Josh, Josh for bringing that fact up and himself for possibly being wrong.

"Just stop you're whining and let's get going already!" Josh had just about enough of Edward's attitude and shoved him into the mud, furious that his friend and dragged him from the safety of the Inn, getting him drenched and caught in the rain and now to top it all off they were lost! "This all your fault Edward!" Josh hollered as he threw the first blow at Edward's face and got him in the eye to which Edward responded by pulling him down onto the ground nearly dislocating his friend's shoulder, Josh followed up by punching the younger square in the nose. "Aow!" Edward hollered and Josh stopped for a moment, Edward was able to use the momentary cease fire to get up and tackle the other to ground and they were soon rolling around in the muck and mud.

Not far off some men were leading a small group of horses away from the town, "Ey Jack! What's goin on up ahead?" asked a scruffy looking man to a much younger man who was clean cut, Jack rode up a little ways to check it out as he didn't know what was going on and saw the boys fighting. "Looks like the bounty hunter's boys."

"No, just one of them is. The other's the son of that assassin half breed."

"Harold?" Jack asked unsure of what he was talking about, "Get the boys we'll hold them for ransom." Harold spoke as he gathered the horses and lead them away from any prying eyes and Jack did as he was told, the task was certainly an easy one as neither of the boys were paying attention. Josh had pushed Edward away from him and the two stood facing each other, as Jack approached silently behind Edward. Josh stood in horror watching as his friend was knocked unconscious, the little boy tried to make a run for it but Jack was a little too enthusiastic in his efforts and accidentally ran over the boy, but it still made catching the children easier nonetheless.

..

"CONNOR! CONNOR COME HERE HURRY!" Addie screamed as she saw Connor coming up the road, she rushed down to him not giving a chance to reach her. "Where is he?!" she said on the verge of a panic attack as she searched Connor as if he had something that was precious to her, "He who?"

"Damn it our son, Connor! Edward! Where in the hell is he?!"

His heart dropped to his stomach as she ushered those words, "Edward is not home?"

"No he isn't! I've gone n looked all over the neighborhood for him, Connor I dunno what else to do, I thought he was with Josh and when I went to the inn they said neither of them was there! Connor, I can't lose my baby!" She said nearly in tears, Connor took the hysterical woman into his arms and held her tightly. "Connor! Is- Oh god, what's happened?" Matt said rushing up to the manor and saw the mother crying, "The boys are gone and we have no idea where they went."

"Damn it man don't tell me that! JOSH! JOSHUAH BONNY!" Matt said rushing towards the house, "Addie, Addie look at me. I will find him, and I will bring him home." Connor said gently holding her head up, "Promise me you'll bring back my little boy." she begged, "I will I promise." he said kissing her and then caught up with Matt.

The men road up to the path that lead out of the village looking for signs that the two young boys had been there.

"Connor, any sign of them?!"

"They've been here alright, now it's all a matter of hoping they had not gotten too far." Connor pointed out the tracks in the mud that appeared to be small enough to fit young children

"Well, hopefully these tracks don't let up. Should be able to find them soon."

…

"Ya think they'll come? Some parents don't always care 'bout their youngin's." Jack asked getting the boys tied up, "He'll come, I always heard wolves sacrifice themselves when they have close bonds, and what's closer then a father to his pups." Harold said moving closer to Edward as he began to wake up and faced Harold, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Ya should be mate."

"I'm a trained killer! Like my papa!" Edward spat back, "Really? Then I suppose a trained killer, could take this!"

"AAH!" Edward cried as Harold stabbed the little boy in the leg and drug the knife down his thigh, Edward dug his nails into the palms of his hands as the man drove the knife deeper and further into his leg, hot tears rolled down his cheeks as pain shot through his leg.

"PAPA HELP! HE'S HURTING ME!" Edward cried as Harold chuckled at the boy's pain, "A trained kill'er eh? More like a boy who's trying to prove he's just as big n bad as his pa."

"I am -choke- am too!" he shot back, trying to fight the pain. "HA! Don't make me laugh boy! A trained killer could withstand pain and he wouldn't be cryin out for his pa!"

Edward sat trying not to whimper and cry but it was no use he was in too much pain and Harold knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. He knew if he could break this child he'd be able to get out of this without much of a fuss.

**_'BAM, BAM, BAM!'_ **

Harold motioned Jack towards the door. "Yes?" Jack said and he soon found himself with a blade to his throat, "You have something of value to me and I want it back." it was Connor, his hood hiding his face making him look more menacing then he already was, he was already angry and ready to hurt someone if need be and with his size, Jack wanted no part of this, "He's -"

"PAPA!" Edward screamed after hearing his father's voice, "Shut up ya brat!" Harold hissed at him, "Maybe I outta beat ya bloody, that might make ya quiet like yer friend here."

"My pop will kill if you hurt me! Or my friend!"

Harold gave a demonic grin to the little boy as thought came to him, "Ya just gave me a great idea boy." he said and walked out dragging Josh out with him to see the others "Get outta here Jack! I wanna talk to the big fella for a second." and Jack did as he was told, "Connor's your name right? I got a deal to make with ya."

"I have no time to make deals, nor am I in the mood to do so. I know you have my son, now give him back to me."

"Then let me go free in exchange for his life." Connor was ready to just plunge his hidden blade in the man, take his son and be done with all this mess!

"Pop…" moaned a small voice, "Josh!" Harold threw Josh at Matt's feet and he scooped him up but Jack pulled back on the boy, "Jack, get that mouthy little blonde boy!" Harold demanded and he soon appeared dragging Edward out of the back. Connor's heart sank seeing the shape his son was in, the large long gash in his leg dripping with blood and his eye throbbing from being punched, he wanted to scoop the little boy up and take him home. "POP!" Edward cried reaching for Connor, "Let'em go Jack."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Bewildered Jack let him go and Edward staggered towards Connor, but before could reach the safety of his father's grasp he grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him back. "Not so fast mate." He said as he pulled back on Edward's shirt using it to choke him. "Give me the boy!"

"As I said before, my freedom for his life." He was torn, on the one hand Connor wanted to beat the living shit out of him for harming his son, the other just wanted to agree to the deal and take Edward, hold him close and leave. "What'll it be, the death of your only son…Or the money on my head!"

Connor's jaw tightened nearly breaking his teeth, his son watched the scene play out with fear flowing through his body and nearly on the verge of tears. "Papa! Help me!" he hollered, Harold viciously smacked Edward in the head nearly cracking his skull. "Shut up brat!" Harold demanded, Edward doubled over whimpering and shaking. "Papa, I'm scared. Do something please." Edward begged, all he wanted at this point was for his father to scoop him up in his arms and say that everything would be okay and take him back the warm sanctity of their home.

"Fine." Connor said, sheathing his blade and loosening his hold on his gun. "A wise choice, here! Take your lil half breed runt and get ou-"

**POW!**

Connor threw his arms up to block his face as the sound of a gun being fired cracked the air, his stomach tied itself in knots fearing the worst. "I never liked him anyway. Take your son, go home. I'll ride back with Matt and he can turn me in." Jack said pulling Harold off the little boy and handing him to Connor. "DAD!" Edward reached out for his father and he quickly scooped him up holding him close.

…

Now the two walked in silence, Edward resting cradled in Connor's arms and Connor trying to contain his anger. "Pop… I-"

"You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry… I just –"

"And you put not yourself but Joshua in danger as well! What were you thinking!?"

"I was trying to prove I could catch him! That… I was as brave and strong as you are!" Edward explained nearly in tears shrinking in his father's arm afraid of his anger and disappointment, Connor held the little boy tighter in his arms. "Edward, do you know what it means to be brave?"

"To not show fear?"

"it means to face whatever scares you the most. Even if you don't want to." He rested his head on Connor's chest letting those words sink in, if that's what bravery was, then what was it he had shown? "Papa…I thought I was being brave."

"Reckless, son. You were being reckless, and that causes you nothing but trouble."

"How can I not be reckless?"

"You will have to train and practice restraint, and you must listen when someone tells you to do something." Connor explained, "Then I will train and become just like you papa!" Edward declared, Connor chuckled feeling proud hearing that from his son. "You will my son, one day you will. But for now let's get you home and your wounds tended to, besides your mother will be happy to see you."

"I missed mama." He said, and soon found himself drifting off to sleep in safety of his father's arms.


End file.
